


Morning Glow

by footsieinthegarden



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Enjolras, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footsieinthegarden/pseuds/footsieinthegarden
Summary: Enjolras thinks it's time to get up. Grantaire disagrees.Fluff without plot.





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> My team at work was discussing how ace people are weird and gross, so I decided to write some happily-married ace!Jolras/R fluff.

“Are you planning on getting up any time soon, Grantaire?” 

“I can’t say I particularly was. But now that you mention it – nope, still not.” The lump under the covers rolled over and gave a pointed sigh. 

“You know we promised to meet Combeferre and Courfeyrac for brunch this morning.” 

“I would argue since if I’m only planning to eat lunch foods, there’s no need to show up somewhere so close to breakfast time.”

“Grantaire, you know you love breakfast – that’s all you’re going to eat.”

The lump rolled so that one of Grantaire’s eyes was exposed. It was unfair because he looked warm and soft and sweet. The corner of that eye crinkled, and Enjolras knew that Grantaire knew, and he didn’t much mind. “You just don’t want to listen to Courf bitch and moan if he can’t continue his quest to make the most horrendous brunch creations ever.”

Enjolras wrinkled his nose. “I stopped paying attention when he put jelly on his bacon.”

“I’m pretty sure that abomination originated from Jehan’s otherwise lovely mind.” Grantaire rolled further so that both eyes and his sleep-mussed curls were now visible. “But I will concede the point to you.” He wormed an arm free and extended it. “Help me up?”

Enjolras rolled his eyes but reached out anyway. Grantaire laughed, and then yanked him into bed, pinning him down to the mattress. It was unfair that his husband was strong enough to trap him effortlessly. It was also unfair how his body was warm and heavy and settled perfectly into place when Enjolras finally stopped flailing. “That was a low blow.” He did his best to glare at the top of Grantaire’s head, where it was nestled on his chest, but it was ineffective – for multiple reasons.

“My dear Apollo, what you failed to realize was I made a promise to myself to let no weekend morning go unsnuggled.”

“You’ve slept all the way through plenty of mornings, weekend or not,” Enjolras pointed out, even as he began to card a hand through his husband’s curls. Yet another thing that was unfair.

“A very accurate assessment. So you must see why I need to boost my average.” Enjolras snorted but didn’t stop his stroking. 

“We really do need to go,” he said eventually, but Grantaire didn’t budge when he tried to squirm away. 

“If we really needed to go, you wouldn’t still have your pajamas on. I’m not wild – I do have a system for when to lure you into my bed.”

“I doubt it would’ve stopped you if I had been wearing a suit. And last time I checked this is our bed.”

Grantaire hummed appreciatively. “Not that I would ever say no to wrinkling up the nicest of your suits, but pajamas mean you’re more amenable to my masculine wiles.” Enjolras huffed; it would’ve been easier to argue his husband out of bed if he’d actually been ready to leave himself. “Besides, Courf’s frown will turn upside down if I tell him we’re late because I’ve ensnared you like this.” Before Enjolras could reply, Grantaire turned his face up to him for the first time. “Bad joke?”

“Fine joke,” Enjolras promised and kissed Grantaire’s forehead. “He was squealing over us just holding hands the other day,” he said when the wrinkles there didn’t entirely disappear. With that comment, they migrated down to Grantaire’s eyes again as he kissed him with a smile.

“Enjolras, dear, that’s because we were sharing an ice cream cone at the time. The hand-holding was incidental.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed,” Grantaire confirmed and kissed him again. 

“Regardless, we should probably do our best to keep our promises. I promise we can snuggle this afternoon.”

Grantaire gave an extremely gratuitous groan as he rolled off Enjolras. “Fine, fine, if you insist. But I’ll have you know snuggles are worth half as much after twelve, so you owe me twice as many.” He rolled a few more times to the edge of the bed with a very serious expression that didn’t crack until Enjolras did. Grantaire sat up and stretched, and Enjolras couldn’t help but admire how muscular he was; his husband probably could’ve kept him in place with one finger if he’d wanted to. 

As Grantaire undid the blanket around his waist, Enjolras reached out and brushed his bare arm. “Thank you.” 

His husband shook his head. “Enjolras, am I going to have to tell you literally, in the Combeferre approved sense of the word, that you don’t have to say that every single time?”

“It seems that way, yes,” Enjolras agreed with a small smile, because Grantaire’s face was soft despite his protests. “And now I have evidence that this was premeditated.” 

Grantaire’s smile slipped into a smirk. “You caught me – the charge of first degree snuggling sticks. You’re welcome to come perform a citizen’s arrest at your leisure.” He sauntered off to the bathroom and then poked his head back out. “Perfectly valid kink by the way,” he added with a wink. 

Enjolras flopped back down but laughed as he went. “I would say not fine joke but then you’ll just remind me my relationship to justice cannot possibly be sexual.”

“You know me too well, Apollo.” Grantaire’s head disappeared and the shower started. Enjolras was tempted to follow and see if Grantaire would wash hair for him, but it really wouldn’t be fair to wind his husband up like that when they really didn’t have time for him to linger in the bathroom afterwards. And Grantaire’s side of the bed was very warm and smelled very much like him.

“Oh, how the tables have turned.” The bed dipped next to Enjolras and he only realized then he had been in a pleasant doze. “Do you want to actually cancel?” 

It took a great force of will for Enjolras to make himself sit up. It was worth it when he found Grantaire a little pink from the shower with damp curls plastered around his face. He turned pinker under Enjolras’s gaze. “Will you accept your afternoon snuggles in nap form?” he asked. 

“I suppose that would be acceptable,” Grantaire said with a grin and then took Enjolras’s face in his hands to kiss him.


End file.
